Eso es lo que obtienes
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: Navidad, un día en el que todos quieren tener un obsequio bajo el árbol mientras que Loki obtiene uno que estará debajo de él.


**Esto es lo que obtienes**

La agencia estaba realmente de día festivo. Era Navidad y ¿Quién no ama la navidad? Mayura era la más entusiasmada, seguida de Yamino y Reiya quienes hacían todos los preparativos.

Loki observaba desde la lejanía junto con Fenrir y Ecchan cómo éstos se volvían locos e iban y venían por toda la casa para decorar y adornar cada rincón de ésta. Reiya se despidió de momento para irse a cambiar de ropas, mientras que Mayura se cambiaba tranquilamente en el servicio.

— Estás muy contento, Yamino — observó Loki al sonriente sirviente acomodar lo último.

— Claro, es navidad… un día realmente bonito.

— Si… para compartir en familia — sonrió melancólicamente Fenrir, quien se entusiasmó al ver la comida, pero al recordar a su querida hermana Hel, se le escapó la nostalgia.

Loki no tuvo tiempo a reparar en eso ya que la efusiva Mayura entró dando un portazo que casi causa el destrozo un cuadro y gritó a viva voz.

— JOJOJO ¡Feliz navidad! — Yamino quedó boquiabierto así como Ecchan y Fenrir, mientras que a Loki se le había reventado una vena de la nariz provocando que saltara la sangre que jamás en su vida había visto salir de su nariz con tal frenetismo.

— ¡Maldita sea Mayura! — tapándose la nariz —. Ponte algo — le espetó.

— Mou… me veo sexy así, no me cambiaré — se cruzó de brazos —. Es muy bonito ¿no crees Yamino?

— Yo…yo…

— Yamino — dijo amenazante Mayura. Yamino miró a su padre y éste lo miró con una sonrisa sospechosamente escalofriante.

— Se ve bonita… — y disparó. Ésta sonrió algo sorprendida por aquello.

— ¿Qué dices Loki? ¿Te gusta?

— Mayura… es navidad, ponte algo más de ropa.

— Pero si esto es ropa.

Loki se masajeó la sien algo alterado, esa chica no entendía que eso que ella decía llamar "ropa" era una falda que le tapaba por cinco centímetros las nalgas y el corsé aquel dejaba al descubierto su plano y pálido vientre, además, de que realzaba sus pechos y modelaba toda su figura.

— Maldición — Loki se quedó sentado en su lugar, si se ponía de pie, dejaría en evidencia que esa chica le podía y demasiado —. Mayura, vendrán los chicos… no creo que te guste que te vean así…

— ¿Chicos? ¿Lo dices por Narugami, Kaito y Koutaro? — sonrió maliciosamente, ese día era grandioso.

— Ma-yu-ra — dijo molesto —. Juro que te encierro aquí y no te dejo salir si no te cambias ya…

— ¿En serio? ¿Y si es al revés? — la puerta había sido trabada, Mayura se mantenía recostada sobre la puerta.

— ¿A qué estás jugando?

— No sé — y de la bolsa roja de "mamá" Noel, sacó una fusta. Los ojos de Loki se ensancharon ¿Qué clase de "mamá" Noel era esa? Demasiado atrevida.

— Mayura… yo…

— Vamos Loki… en Asgard eras mucho más pervertido, seguramente…

— ¿Qué ocurrió con la Mayura tímida? — inquirió intrigado y más relajado.

— Fue hechizada por la diosa del amor…

— ¿AH? ¡¿Reiya lo hizo?!

— Bueno… es que… — se apenó —. Le pedí que me ayudara con una confesión y me dio a beber algo realmente extraño y cuando quise acordar estaba así…

— ¿Cuándo lo bebiste?

— Ayer…

— Ya veo…

— Me aburre… si no quieres, voy a buscar a alguien más — y girándose se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Pero una mano la detuvo, Loki había volado desde su silla hasta ella.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? — susurró —. Termina lo que empezaste…

— Oh — se recostó en su pecho, acariciando la fusta con su mano enguantada y pasando la punta de ésta por el mentón de Loki —: ¿Jugamos con esto?

— Entonces, a mi cuarto… ya — atrapando entre sus dientes la oreja de Mayura y ésta gimió bajito.

— Dios mío, no puedo creer esto… — rió acompañada de Loki, éste entendió a que se refería. Ella no era así y que se comportara de tal manera era… extraño —. Ay Loki… esto es lo que obtienes cuando apareces con tu verdadera forma…

— Y me encanta.

— Feliz Navidad… entonces.

— Me encanta este regalo…

— Igual a mí.

**Fin.**

* * *

**N/A:**_ Regalo para mi amiga Lmyralove o para mí MayuraxLoki jejejeje (no revelaré tu identidad amiguilla)_

_Espero que te haya gustado y sí, es medio raro la fic... la tenía guardada para un regalo así que te lo has ganado, además del favorsete que me hiciste :)_

_Espero que les guste y sí, Mayura estuvo demasiado atrevida eh! no se la esperaban jejeje me gusta esta Mayura xD_

_sayonara!_


End file.
